Surviving The Fangirls
by WhiteRose69
Summary: This is based off a dream I had. Literally, I have no idea where or how I came to dream this. Basically it's about some of our favorite cgi animated guys giving Hiro Hamada from Disney's Big Hero 6 some advice on surviving the fangirls.


**AN: I had a freaking dream about this so I decided to write it. Oh and has anyone seen Hiro and the teaser trailer?! Omg I can't wait! Hiro and Baymax are so adorable! Anyway Enjoy! **

* * *

Hiro: *panting* Help! Crazy, screaming girls won't leave me alone!

Flynn: Oh this is bad! This is way bad! For you that is.

Jack: I'd get my running shoes on if I were you, Thank God I can fly! *flys in the air*

Hiro: What? What are you talking about?

Kristoff: I'm gonna tell him

Hiro: Tell me what?

Wilbur Robinson: That is an excellent question.

Once-ler: Might as well. He'll find out eventually. Why not now?

Nod: Yeah, plus we could be saving his life.

Hiro: Hello? I'm right here! Can someone please tell me why those girls were screaming and chasing at me?

Hans: They're fangirls

Jack: What do you know about fangirls? You don't even have any!

Hans: Yes, I do! I have Emma! She has a tumblr account and she is many in love with me.

Jack: Yeah, sure

Hans: It's the truth!

Hiro: What are fangirls? Are they hybrid girls converted with fans or something?

Wilbur: You're able to build Baymax but you don't know what fangirls are? *laughs*

Hiccup: I was able to tame a dragon and I didn't know what they were. And they're not all that bad.

Hans: You were picked on most of your life and hardly any girls ever talked to you. Of course you're going to think they're not so bad.

Jack: Leave him alone. At least he has some.

Flynn: Knock it off guys. Hiro, Fangirls are basically girls from all over the world who are many in love with you. They're your fans. Thus the name 'fangirls'

Hiro: What if you're a boy?

Nod: Simple, you're called fanboys

Hiro: How do I get rid of them?

All: *laughs*

Once-ler: You don't. They're stuck with you forever. Flynn and Hiccup has had them for nearly 5 years since they're movies were released.

Hiccup: Yeah, and now that the sequel is coming out my fangirls are increasing

Jack: Yeah, and most of them were mine. Theif...

Hiccup: I'm not a thief! Flynn is! You should be lucky I'm doing you a favor!

Jack: I know fangirls can get annoying, but they were still mine!

Wilbur: Guys, let's get back to Hiro. Besides, my movie was made back in 2007 so I'm the one whose had the fangirls longer

Nod: Dude, hardly anyone remembers you.

Wilbur: I can use time travel to make them remember. Plus, you barely have any fangirls. Your movie wasn't even epic!

Nod: *gasps* How can you say that?!

Guy: I hardly have any fangirls and I was shirtless throughout my entire movie. What the heck!

Young Macintosh: I know right? Where are all my fangirls?

Jack: You only had a couple of lines. You were a minor. Plus, nobody likes a spoiled cry baby.

Hans: Hahaha

Jack: Or a killer

Young Macintosh: You cried so many times in your movie!

Jack: That's because I've been alone for 300 years, and I wasn't crying for myself. I was crying for others.

Hans: Yeah, well no girl likes old men either.

Jack: I may be over 300 years old, but I sure am sexy. Plus, I'm stuck at the age of 18 so I'm not physically old. That's what got you here in the first place, Hiro. Your looks, and possibly your personality. Even if they only seen the teaser trailer.

Johnny: Yeah, well the only girl I need is Mavis. Hotel Transylvania is a much better love story than Twilight in my opinion.

All: *nods heads*

Hiro: I don't understand. Some of you make them sound okay, but then you made them sound like vicious murders.

Once-ler: Oh, they can be. Especially when it comes to ships and shipping wars.

Hiro: What?

Kristoff: You know what a ship is right?

Hiro: Yeah, it's a giant boat.

Kristoff: No, it's short for relationship. Shipping is when you pair two people together and you love them as a couple. OTP means One true pairing. BROTP means you ship them as best friends. And NOTP is when you don't ship them at all.

Once-ler: Some of the pairings are pretty crazy and bizarre too.

Flynn: Yeah, like Jackunzel.

Jack: Don't blame me! Blame the fans. I don't go for married women...They go to me.

Flynn: Just shut up!

Hans: I don't know I kinda liked Hanna and Helsa

Kristoff/Jack: SHUT UP! YOU TRIED TO KILL THEM!

Hans: You're just mad ,Jack, that they might redeem me in the second movie and Elsa will fall for me.

Jack: As if she would ever fall for you. You almost killed her and her sister.

Hans: Key word almost. It's like...You almost dodged the bullet. You almost survived. But you didn't. I almost killed them, but I didn't.

Jack: You're stupid

Hans: I'm just stating the truth. Besides, Players like you aren't exactly Elsa's type

Jack: Oh, but killers like you are?

Once-ler: See, Hiro? That's what shipping wars are like.

Flynn: Before Elsa came along the most popular crossover ship was Jackunzel *grimaces* Now it's Jelsa. The most fought shipping wars are between Jackunzel, Jelsa, and even Helsa.

Johnny: Honestly, there just plain pointless. Crossover ships are supposed to be for fun. It's not like they'll actually get together.

Jack: Well, I'm thinking of asking Elsa out.

Hiccup: Yeah, we'll see how our company handles that idea. You, Guy, and I aren't supposed to be talking to the Disney guys anyway. The others are fine because they're not our mortal enemy.

Guy: Sorta like Romeo and Juliet. Anyway, I think it's just stupid that no one has any respect for each other. Make peace guys.

Hiro: So am I going to be shipped with anyone other than my love interest?

All: Most likely

Hiro: What else can you tell me? How do I survive them?

Flynn: Don't do the smolder

Jack: Or do a sexy smirk

Hiccup: Or get hotter

Jack: Or run your hand through your hair. They will literally lose it.

Hiccup: Yes, definitely do not do that

Jack: You know I still hate you for doing that and I'm still mad at you for stealing my girls.

Hiccup: Oh my God! Why don't you listen to your crush and let it go!

Jack: I can't!

Flynn: I think it's only fair. I mean you stole my fangirls. I was voted hottest animated guy until you came along Jack. That's Karma for ya.

Jack: Don't blame me! Blame the animators!

Hiccup: Exactly!

Hiro: Guys! Stop, this isn't helping me.

Flynn: Sorry. So basically don't look cute and be a good runner. It's easy for me because I used to be a thief.

Once-ler: Also get some head phones for your ears.

Hans: Also, don't have any catchy lines.

Jack: Like this. Oh Hans, if only there were fangirls out there who loved you.

Hans: THERE ARE!

Hiro: Okay, so what else?

Nod: This doesn't really help you but stay away from fanfiction. Some of it is really good, but sometimes they can get a little crazy.

Kristoff: And stay away from M rated stories.

Hiro: Why?

Kristoff: Just trust me.

Wilbur: You're 14 and I'm 13 so I know I'm younger than you by a year, but you really have to listen to me when I say don't ever go there. I was told the same thing and I didn't listen. The stories will scarr you. Believe me.

Jack: But since we all know that you're not going to survive without our help...

Flynn: Hiro, welcome to the club.

* * *

**AN: This was actually really fun. I can't wait until Big Hero 6**

**Flynn: Tangled**

**Hans/Kristoff: Frozen**

**Young Macintosh: Brave**

**Hiro: Big Hero 6**

**Wilbur: Meet the Robinsons**

**Jack: ROTG**

**Hiccup: HTTYD**

**Guy: Croods**

**Nod: Epic**

**Once-ler: Lorax**

**Johnny: Hotel Translyvania**

**Btw I used the boys that I fangirl over. Which would explain why I had a dream about all of them together.**


End file.
